Cat
by KingPolar
Summary: Zero Two is a cat. No, that's literally it. Cat!AU


You know, I should probably start writing for other fandoms. But whatever, this particular story idea just randomly came to mind. Quickly written and poorly planned, so don't expect a work of literature or anything.

I literally just wanted to write about Zero Two as a cat. I mildly regretted writing this after I finished, to be honest. I'll get out some real relationship fluff out soon, I promise.

* * *

 _ **Cat**_

Hiro was on his way home from cram school when, for some reason, he suddenly felt anxious. Slowing his walk into a stop, Hiro looked around suspiciously, his school-bag gripped tightly.

Noticing the unidentifiable blur of movement from the corner of his eye just in time, he was barely able to dodge the ball of fur that was flying right at his head with a loud yelp. The cost of dodging however, was losing his balance entirely and nearly cracking his head open on the concrete street.

Hiro groaned, and considered lying there forever when he heard a soft meow. Looking up, his jaw dropped as he looked at the most beautiful damn cat he's ever seen in his entire life. It had white fur, so white it almost looked pink in the light of the setting sun, and two pale green eyes with strangely red irises that felt like they were staring into his soul.

The two held their gaze for a couple seconds until the cat meowed again and walked up to Hiro to rub itself against his face. Hiro sighed, and softly planted his face into the ground. Its fur did feel very nice, he had to admit.

* * *

Two weeks has passed since Hiro met the crazy white cat and he had found himself meeting it almost every day since. It was a nice change of pace from the normally lonely walk home to his even lonelier apartment. Eventually he ended up often bringing treats for it. Mostly fish, as through trial and error, Hiro found that she (because it certainly felt like a she) particularly enjoyed the dried fish he had brought over the cat treats and dried meat.

Usually she would run up to him the second he came around the corner but today seemed different. The white cat was nowhere in sight, and Hiro couldn't help the sense of uneasy he felt within him. He stopped and waited for a couple minutes, hoping the cat would show up. But when he heard the loud screeching from further down the street he took off running, his schoolbag thrown forgotten to the ground in his hurry.

Almost sprinting right past the small alleyway the noise came from, Hiro found his missing white cat cornered by a bigger cat with hair so black it seemed blue. Both cats were wounded and bloodied, but it was obvious who was winning this little fight. With a roar of anger, Hiro ran right up to the black cat and punted the stupid thing as hard as he could, sending it flying into a nearby wall with a loud crack. It was up in almost an instant, but another well placed kick sent it further down the dark alleyway with a loud screech.

Hiro scooped up the hurt white cat, who almost instantly collapsed into his arms with a pitiful mrow and, after retrieving his bag, ran back home as fast as he could.

* * *

A couple days had passed since he had nursed the white cat back to health. Hiro couldn't bring himself to kick the poor white cat back out, and in an ill-advised decision, decided to keep her for himself. He ended up calling her Zero Two, and while it was a bizarre name, it strangely felt right in a way he couldn't describe. She certainly seemed to like it, and thus Zero Two came to begin living with Hiro.

Living with Zero Two had definitely changed his life, of that Hiro was certain. He found himself actually looking forward to returning home, and Zero Two running up to him every time he came through the door to rub herself against his legs with a loud purr was definitely in his 'Top 3 Most Cute Things Ever' list. What was once a deary apartment, entirely spartan in its design and furniture, slowly began to change as Hiro found himself buying more and more things for his beloved cat. He wasn't entirely sure if that's how he was suppose to spend the funds provided to him by APE, the organization that provided him with his scholarship and residence, but it's not like he was spending it on anything else. Besides, Hiro liked spoiling Zero Two, and Zero Two certainly had no objections.

Why would she, with all the food and comfort Hiro provided her with? Interestingly enough, Zero Two seemed to love honey, as Hiro had discovered one day when he walked into the kitchen to find Zero Two paw deep in a jar of honey he had accidentally left out. Since then, a meal of dried fish drizzled in honey had become Zero Two's typical food. The days after that change seemed to see an increase in her affections for Hiro, and damnit the cat was so soft and cute and cuddly that Hiro couldn't complain.

* * *

It was when Hiro had brought back some of his friends to his home did he discover Zero Two's jealous side. He and Goro, Ichigo, and Naomi, three of his closest friends, had all been chosen to work on a project together, and Hiro had invited them all to his home to work on it.

When Hiro opened the door to his apartment, Zero Two ran to greet him as always. The second she saw Naomi however, she immediately hissed. Her hisses grew louder as both Ichigo and Goro came into sight, her fur standing almost upright, shackles raised and teeth bared.

"Zero Two!" Hiro admonished. He had never seen her act like this before. "You have a cat!?" Gasped Ichigo, who almost instantly dropped to her knees to begin cooing at Zero Two, who was having none of that. "Oh my god, you gave it a little red ribbon!" A swipe of Zero Two's paws did little to deter Ichigo's advances and Zero Two jumped away with an annoyed hiss, Ichigo left dejected at the cat's apparent dislike of her.

"You have a cat?" Naomi repeated, a single eyebrow raised in a side-glance at a sheepish Hiro. He shrugged. "It happened." "Are cats even allowed?" Goro asked, adjusting his glasses.

Hiro glared at his friend and what he was implying. He dove forward and, like some sort of bizarre circus act, Zero Two jumped into his outstretched arms. His beautiful cat cuddled protectively and securely into his arms, Hiro and Zero Two glared at Goro together. "She'll leave over my dead body," he grumbled. Ichigo gasped in adoration of their little synchronized act while Goro laughed. Naomi just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Should she be doing that?" Goro asked. It had been a week since Hiro had invited Goro and the girls over, and Zero Two had still yet to warm up to the other two, to Ichigo's extreme dismay. Goro at the very least was tolerated, although that seemed to be slowly changing as Zero Two found herself being called out more in Goro's presence. Hiro followed Goro's raised finger and groaned when he saw Zero Two trying to shred his couch. She hissed when she realized she had been pointed out by Goro. Grabbing a nearby spray bottle filled with water, he sent a yowling Zero Two flying from the room with a few well placed sprays. "No, Zero Two! We've been over this!" Hiro shouted after her white tail. "Scratch the scratch post, not the furniture!" An angry screech was his answer.

Goro chuckled. "Won't she be angry at you?" Hiro waved him off, throwing the spray bottle near the couch to ward off future attacks. "She'll forget in thirty minutes or so. She loves me too much."

Indeed, twenty seven minutes later, Zero Two re-entered the room with seemingly no memory of what had happened earlier. Lazily strolling up to the two friends doing homework, she settled herself into Hiro's lap and loudly mewed until Hiro began softly petting her. Purrs soon filled the room.

"She really loves you, doesn't she?" Goro said in amusement.

Hiro hummed in agreement, leaning close so Zero Two could rub her head against his face.


End file.
